The fall of Asuka Shimizu
by DioRainbow
Summary: On a small hiatus. I will add a chapter here or there but should be back frequently sometime in February. I hope you please read and enjoy it. I know there is many spelling errors and such but I really don't have a good spell check program!
1. Chapter 1

Asuka Shimizu had been calmly lessoning to some soft classical music as he walked from one class to the next. As he walked around the back of the school he saw Ryu and his gang smoking and chatting, they had been treating Asuka horribly recently, with pushing him around and spreading rumors. He quickly goes to walk away before they saw him, but his foot gets caught in a crack causing him to loses his footing and trip to the ground. The sounds of him falling to the ground attract the five's attention and they look over at him. As he pulls himself up he feels some blood coming from his nose. He grips it looking up only to see the groups feet around him and looking up at the dark smile of the tall boy above him feels him with dread. "Yo Shimizu!" The boy says holding his hand out, looking to help him up. Asuka foolishly reaches up to take the boy's hand but he pulls back at the last second slapping Asuka's hand away making him stumble back down a bit. They laugh and the known as 7th kicked Asuka back. "Damn he got blood on my new shoes." 7th says. "Well we are gonna have to punish him for it." The biggest one of them all says looking down at Asuka with a dark smile. They all laugh as the guy slams his foot into Asuka's chest causing him to gasp for air as he clenches his chest and curls up. Then the four guys start stomping him into the hard concrete. Time seemed to slow as his body hurt from the repeated kicking. Every time Asuka got a plea for them to stop out they just seemed to laugh and kick harder. 'It hurts..why..please stop…' he thought this was the worst thing the group had done to him. The cruel names felt like heaven compared to this violence. Suddenly a sharp kick to his back pulls him out of his mind to look up and see the leader of the ones kicking him, Ryu. The tall boy with bright red hair, and a horrible attitude looked down at him laughing and saying words that Asuka couldn't hear due to the loud ringing in his ears, but he was sure it was just mocking him over his looks or something else cruel. The last thing Asuka saw was the bottom of Ryu's heavy steel toe boot coming down before the sweet coldness of sleep took him away from the pain.

The boys continued to kick and make fun of him even after he had passed out, several minutes of the abuse passed when a teacher walked around the corner and saw them. The yells of the teacher caused them to take off running leaving a beaten and bruised Asuka behind, blood stained his uniform as well as the concrete below him. The teacher quickly calls for help and a few minutes pass when an ambulance arrives taking him away. When Asuka next wakes up he groans do to his body feeling sore. Slowly he opens his eyes he sees he was in a hospital room, this sends him into a panic as he recently began to dread hospitals. He quickly sat up and groaned grabbing his chest looking down at himself. He was bare-chested wrapped in bandages. The heart motor started beeping out at the sudden increase of his heartbeat. A doctor he recognized as his brother rushes in. "Asuka, please lay back down and relax," Itsuki says and grabs him trying to lay him back down. "No!" Asuka says pushing back against Itsuki. "Why am I here? I was just at school. What happen? Why do I hurt so bad?" he had hundreds of questions as he began to cry a bit. His older brother wraps him in a hug. "Its ok, its better you don't remember," Itsuki says laying him back into the bed. Asuka calms a bit feeling his brothers warm loving hold.

It was a hours later when Itsuki brought Asuka home. As they walked through the door Asuka stopped for a moment waiting for his mother to turn the corner walking out of the kitchen to greet them but she never came. Cold tears suddenly ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Asuka." His brother says, but that wasn't what he wanted, no what he needed to hear. Quickly ran up the stars and rushed into his room. He locked the door and creased to the bed. Pain shot through him as he landed on his stomach causing him to whimper. Itsuki sighed as he walked to prepare dinner in the kitchen. He listened as his brothers crying was loud in the quiet house that usually had soft music playing. About two months ago the two's parents had been killed in a car accident when a drunk driver slammed into them. It had seemed that when they died, the house along with Asuka's cheery dispassion had died along with them. A few house pass when Itsuki knocked at his brother's door. "Asuka I made dinner, can you please come out and eat with me?" Itsuki says.

In the bedroom Asuka had remembered what had happened at his school was laying having a silent panic attack as he was breathing into his pillow that he was holding tight. He could feel the pain of the kicks thew his body, but his brother's sudden knock and soft voice pulled his out of his mind and calmed him helping him from feeling alone. Asuka slowly gets up wiping his face, he opens his door slowly as it creeks. Asuka silently looks up at Itsuki, while Itsuki smiles trying to pretend everything was fine so he didn't upset Asuka more. Silently the two walk to the kitchen and sit at the table. For Asuka, the food had no smell or taste despite it being one of his favored meals. He looked down slowly eating the rice and not too much else.

If the two knew it would be the last meal they would have before Asuka began to break down, they maybe Itsuki would have talked more. Days turned into weeks those week months as Asuka stopped going to school, he also began to stop coming out of his room. His brother left him food but he would only ever eat just a bit of rice. He had lost a lot of weight and was looking like a different person. Asuka was living in a prison of his own thoughts of pain and darkness. Sometimes he would stare at his door hearing his mother calling him to dinner downstairs but he was too scared to walk out of his room. His brother would sometimes make an attempt to get him out by acting like things were normal, but this would only drive Asuka back further into his own head. Then one day without Asuka noticing those dark thoughts turn from dark to suicidal. Asuka had been using a small box cutter to slice his hands and arms, then he would just sit for hours sitting against his bed in the dark watching the bright red blood flow down standing the rug until he felt weak and passed out of the floor. The next time he woke up he would cry looking at the cuts until he felt the need to see his own fresh blood. Finally, the night came when the soft pain wasn't enough to feed his dark thoughts. Itsuki was gone at work as Asuka walked out of his room he walked down the stairs hearing the soft music he and his mother used to love playing in the back of his head as he got to the lower follow of the small house. He walked and looked into his kitchen through the doorway. He could see the faded ghost image of his parents cooking dinner happily together. He had no emotion as he walked out of the house in his pajamas leaving the front door open. He walked through the dark of the night headed to the nearby bridge his parents had died on. He arrives and stands to look at the cold dark water of the river that flowed under. It seemed to be calling his name as he pulled himself up onto the wide concrete wall of the barrier. He was just about to let himself fall when a voice pulls him to reality. "You seem to be a troubled one. Why don't you come down before you waste your lovely little life." A sly voice say. He looks to the figure standing in the shadows. "What if I say I have something to make all that pain to fade away?"

Asuka was very tempted by the words this mystery man had just said. He looked back at the dark water and was suddenly terrified he quickly fell back off the bridge, he lands on the hard ground and sniffles looking up to the person. With a few steps, the man reviled himself. He had dark wavy hair, a sharp smile, and a bright blue jacket. The chain on his side clanked his belt as he got close and put a hand out to help Asuka up. "I'm Youta and I'll make a trade with you." He pulls him up with a sharp pull, then wraps his arm around Asuka's shoulders. This man who spoke with such sly confidence who would seem like a snake to anyone else looked like a saint to Asuka. Youta then held up a small plastic bag with 3 small white pills inside. "I'll let you take this and you just come with me quietly, what do you say?" Asuka helps and looks at them. 'Was this all it took to make all the pain go away?' He thought to himself. "I..I don't want to think anymore, this will help?" Asuka asks. Youta chuckles. "This will make you forget the world." Asuka takes the bag and pulls it open. He pores the three little pills into his hand and looks at them for a few seconds before pulling his hand up and swallowing them down. "Let's go little one," Youta says and takes his hand. As they walk off the bridge into the dark night the drug began to kick into Asuka's system. His mind beings to go numb and things around him become blurred, for the first time, he felt good and at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by after the night on the bridge when Youta took Asuka from his calm life and pulled him into the dark world of drugs, sex, and death. Asuka had been brought and locked up in one of Youta's hideouts, a hidden old nightclub that Youta controlled. He spent most of the time locked up in a back room that was just a small dusty space with an old dirty couch, boxes stacked against ,the back wall, as well as a few bean bags on the couch most busted open and filled with what looked like bricks wrapped in white paper, along with a large tv covered most of the wall across from couch was all it had.. A bed, which could also be referred to as a mattress with a few sheets lay up on a loft that was very close to the ceiling. Asuka laying up on the bed looked down to Youta who was sitting on the couch watching the tv flashing bright colors. Youta had just put something on his tongue and was laid backing looking very relaxed. Asuka sighs and turns over to look at the poster of a few naked girls that was on the ceiling over him. The sight didn't

faze him as it would have only a few long weeks ago.

Suddenly the door of the room opens and a guy walls in and crashed on the couch next to Yuta.

"Ah, you started without me." The man Asuka knew as Trever said.

Trever grabs a small ring box that was setting beside Youta's leg and pulled out one of the clear then strips of whatever it was Youta had taken before. Trever looked up at Asuka and back to Youta, who was still out not even realizing the other was next to him.

"Want some kid?" Trever said and held out the little case.

Asuka didn't know what it was but seeing what it did to Youta made him want some. He pulled himself up hitting his head with a thud on the low ceiling then crawls down from the loft. He shuffled over to the two, the just when he was going to reach out to grab the little case Trever pulls it back.

"Give me a blow job first." Trever then set it down and started to pull his zipper down.

Asuka had learned that if he wanted drugs from Youta he had to give him sex.

'He is the same then..' Asuka thinks getting down onto his knees.

He grabs the mans cock and licks the tip moving his hand making it hard. He used his mouth licking and sucking at the man's cock until the taste of the salty and gross seamen filled his mouth. He swallowed it looking up at the other.

"Here this will take the taste away," Trever says opening the case and pulling out a strip. He grabs Asuka's jaw and put the small strip on his tongue. Asuka noted it had no taste to it as he sits back against the couch between the two men.

He watches Trever put one on his tongue before he sits the case down and lays back relaxing. Soon Asuka felt like he was floating. He turned and looked at the tv with its flashing lights. His eyes widen as he saw dots of rainbow fly around his head. He started to smile and chuckle. Sudden the dots become butterflies and fly around him. He sways a bit and reaches up to play with them.

In reality, the three of them were laying back wide-eyed and completely still. They stay that way for nearly 6 straight hours. It was around 4 am when Youta came back to reality and sat up to look at the other two. He smiles and grabs Asuka pulling him up to the bed. He throws him down and starts pulling his dirty clothes off kissing and letting his hands feel Asuka's body. In Asuka's head hours passed like seconds when he suddenly felt hands all over him. His colorful butterflies slowly become dark monsters griping and cutting at him, this made him start to fight back and cry. Youta just started to shake him. Asuka cried when it all vanished in an instant as Youta appeared. He sees him and hugs them tight.

"No more.." Asuka says but Youta just pulls him off and continued to rape his body as he cried.

It was a few days later when Asuka saw something that really shifted his point of view. it was early morning when Asuka work up. He was feeling jittery and had a bad headache. He looked over at Youta who looked to be passed out from partying the night before. Asuka slowly sat up and grabs the small orange bottle of pills from under Youta's pillow. He takes two and the shaking goes down a bit. He slips out of Youta's arms and heads down from the small loft. He walked out of the room hoping the doors creeks wouldn't wake up Youta. He walks out into the hall than out to the main room. He looked around at the large room that seemed so small at times when it was full of loud music, and people dancing. He walks across the floor and slips into one of the booths at the far corner of the club. He was playing with one of the small paper drink menus when he suddenly heard the loud footsteps of boots walking in from the kitchen area and he lowered down a bit to stay hidden. His headache began to get worse as he panicked a bit. Suddenly Trever walked through the swinging kitchen doors into the main club. He didn't see Asuka as he walked behind the bar and grabbed a beer. He then set a gun on the bar, a few moments later some men pulled a guy in. They had him tied up but he was fighting to try and get away. He was yelling through the muffle over his mouth. Asuka's panic rose when a very tired looking Youta walked in from the hall. He walked to Trever and took the gun from the bar then sat down.

"Pull the cover off his mouth," Youta says.

The men pull the cover off his mouth and the guy imminently started to talk.

"I didn't do it! You know I would never steal from you! I moved the drugs from the theater to the club as you said! I don't take anything! I delivered all 5 boxes!" He continued to say all these things and Youta was clearly getting angered.

"Shut up!" Youta suddenly yelled and the man went silent.

Asuka began to shake as he watched Youta stand up and put the gun to the man's head before pulling the trigger. The loud bang and the sight of the body fall made Asuka cry out and the group turned to look at him.

"Asuka! There you are, baby, I was looking wondering were you had gone." Youta says and starts walking towards Asuka, bloody footprints follow from the man's blood that had flowed onto Youta's shoes.

Asuka panics and ran past him just barely missing Youta's grip as he ran into the kitchen area and looked for a place to hide. Youta ordered his men to take the body away and clean the mess up then he and Trever went after Asuka.

Asuka's Head was pounding as he ran around and found the kitchen's back door. He heard the calling of Youta calling for him as he ran out into the alleyway out back of the club. The moment he got out the bright light of the sun blinded him. He covered his eyes with his arm as he fell back. His mind was going crazy as he cried. He screamed loud as Youta pulled Asuka back into the club. Youta pulled him into the back room as Asuka cried and screamed fighting back. Youta began to slam Asuka into the metal post that held the loft up. Asuka began to black out as he felt the fear suddenly stop. Asuka was pulled up into the loft bed by Youta and had a chain wrapped around his leg.

Asuka groans and grabbed his head. He was in a lot of pain as he looked down from the loft and saw he was alone. He looked down and saw the chain around his ankle. He pulled at it some and saw it was so roughly wrapped around his leg that he was badly bruised. Asuka just curled up and cried until Youta walked in. He had his bag that he carried around when he was out working.

"What happened.." Asuka asks having a hard time remembering what happened the night before.

"Ah, my pretty baby you're awake," Youta says.

"You got caught up in some of my work, but its fine now."

Asuka nods and lays back down to try and think of what happened. He continues to rack his brain to remember what happened. He then heard the bang of Youta dropping something that and made him remember it all. Going out, seeing the man shot, running away, then Youta angrily beating Asuka until he blacked out. Asuka starts to sob loudly and Youta looks up to him.

"Ah, baby please don't cry why down you come down here and I'll make it all better." Youta says.

Asuka hesitates for a moment but after a quick glare from Youta he quickly came down. The chain tings against the floor as he walked up. He held his arms close as he stood looking down at Youta.

"Ah look at you, your looking skinner. It nice." Youta says and wraps his hands around Asuka's hips and pulled him into his lap.

"I have something new for you, it will help you feel really good." Youta pulls out a small case. He unzipped it and inside was 7 small syringes. Youta takes one out of the case then set the case to the side.

"Let me see your arm." He pulled at Asuka's arm but Asuka wouldn't budge.

"Look Asuka. my baby, this will make you forget all your troubles. And it's not like the pills it will last longer than a few hours."

"How long will it last?" Asuka says in a shaky voice.

"From the others who have taken it, it lasts a few days." He answers and that makes Asuka really consenter given in.

"You will love it, trust me. I have never given you anything bad. Now this will keep you up and going on with great feelings and no pain. I know your pills must be felling recently, right…I promise this won't." He continues to convince Asuka. His words were everything that he wanted to hear.

"Ok.." Asuka holds his arm out then Youta grabs it. He rubs his arm down over a vain.

"Ah, your perfect in every way, from you lovely body to your perfect veins," Youta says then he slowly injections the needle into Asuka's vain. It was cold at first then as Youta injected it Asuka's body got warmer than hot. Asuka griped Youta's hand and whimpers.

"Don't worry Asuka you'll feel better soon," Youta says and pulls it out.

Asuka curled up in Youta's arms as he slowly began to go from feeling on fire to like he was floating.

Asuka began giggling and chuckling.

"Youta..I feel good.." Asuka says as he ran his hand over youta's face.

"I know baby. I told you that you can trust me with anything." Youta says and lays down with Asuka on the old couch.

"Now I get to have some fun…" Youta says as he starts pulling at Asuka's pants.

Asuka laid back and let his mind wander as Youta kissed and toyed with him. But Asuka didn't care he didn't care about anything anymore as he closed his eyes and just let himself floats away as Youta gets what he left behind.


	3. Sorry

I'm sorry, I haven't posted a new chapter yet. I've been very busy but I should have a few up soon.


	4. Im Back for real now

I am so sorry for being ggone of so long from this wtory. I know only like 3 or 4 people have read it. I have been in a rut and a bit depressed. But im feeling a bit beter now and have a few story ideas. Hopefully i should finish up a chapter or two and have them up sunday or monday. I thank those who have taken the time to read the two avalible chapters and i thank you so much.


	5. Chapter 3

Asuka was sitting watching a movie with Youta, he was sleepy as the two had just woke up from sleeping all day. It had been about two months since Asuka had started taking the mystery drug that Youta gave him. First, it was once a day, but now it was once a week. At least that's what Asuka felt like, he had been having some problems with his memories. At first, it was small things but now he was completely missing days. But Asuka slowly grew to not care of his fading memories. Asuka had loved but hated it at the same time, he was becoming a new person and he didn't even know it.

He was wrapped up in the movie when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up at Youta.

"My pretty baby, I know you are liking this movie but I need you to go out to the bar and get us some drinks." Youta says, his finger wrapped up in Asuka's now a bit long hair.

"Ok, what do you want? Some beers?" Asuka asks.

"Hmm no, I don't have work so let's get shit faced," Youta says.

Asuka nods and uses the couch to pull himself up off the floor. He walks to the door and looks at Youta smiling before walking out into the dark hall. He could hear the loud music playing as the club was just open. As he turns the corner the place was full of partying people. He got chills as he wanted to join the parting. He walks to the bar and leans over the counter.

"Hey, Master." Asuka calls out looking to the bartender.

"Ah Asuka, hello." The man says. "Youta send you to get some beers?"

"No, Youta wants something stronger tonight," Asuka says. "He wants to get drunk and party."

"Ok." The man says. "Well here take these two bottles of Chopin." He pulls out two large bottles of the clear alcohol.

Asuka takes them and heads back to Youta's room. He walks in and sits back on his floor pillow. He holds the two bottles up for Youta to take.

Youta takes one. "No, you drink the other." He says

"What?" Asuka says confused. "I can't drink this hole bottle.."

"Of course you can baby." Youta says. "Drink at least half of it and I'll let you go out and party."

"All night?" Asuka asks.

"Yes, all night, ill even give you some ecstasy or something else." Youta says and opens the tall bottle.

Asuka sighs and nods before struggling to open his own tall bottle. His hands shaking he is able to open it up and he smells it. It had a strong smell, and he really didn't want to drink do to his hate of alcohol, though he couldn't remember why. But if Youta wanted him to he would. He drinks some down and cringes lightly. It didn't have the best taste but it was ok. He continues watching tv and drinking for the next few minutes.

"I win." Youta says and drops his empty bottle on Asuka's head. "Now I get to go out and have fun and you have to stay in here."

Youta stands and walks over Asuka then stops at the door. He flips Asuka off with a silly face and leaves closing the door and leaving Asuka alone. Asuka sighs and pulls his legs up hugging his knees. It takes him almost an hour to drink the bottle. When he does he was feeling hot and ready to have fun. He pulls himself up and heads out the door. It was now around 1 am and many others were drunk and having fun. Asuka looked around but couldn't find Youta so he gives up and was just about to return to the bar when a guy walks up two him.

"Hey, cutie!" The guy says. He was tall and Asuka found him very attractive.

"Hello!" Asuka says looking up at the guy.

"You seem lost. Are you looking for someone?" He Says. "I noticed you walking around."

Asuka could barely hear the guys words as the alcohol and loud music was clouding his mind.

"What!?" Askua says loudly. "I can't hear you very well!"

The guy takes Asuka's hand and pulls him to the bar where is was a bit quieter.

"I said you look lost." The guy says and sits.

"Oh.." Asuka says and chuckles.

He pulls himself into the barstool next to the guy.

"I was looking for..my friend by the seems not to be around." Asuka says.

"Oh." the guy says and laughs. "Well I'm Soma, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Asuka." He says a bit happy to take so someone new.

The two of them order drinks and chat for a while. They chat about the club, drinks, and other varies topics.

"I can't believe your 21, you look no older than 15 or 16." Soma laughs.

"Well..It's true!" Asuka says glad the guy believes his lie. "I'm just vary young looking."

"You're a lucky one then!" Soma laughs

The two jokes and laugh having a nice time. But what Asuka didn't notice is that Soma had slipped something in his drink. After some more chatting, Asuka began to feel dizzy and almost falls out of his chair.

"Oh your already this drunk." Soma says and catches him trying to play it off.

"I..dont..feel so good..I wanna lay down.." Asuka says tired and confused.

"Let's go to the back." Soma says and helps him to the back hall.

Soma pulls Asuka into a closet. He pushes Asuka down and starts to pull his clothes off. Asuka groans but was too weak to fight back. He just lays still as Soma, if that was his name, continued to pull his pants off. He gets Asuka bare and begins to pull his own Dick out. He pulled Asuka up and was just about to push him himself into Asuka when there was a bang. The door bursts open and a pissed Youta was standing holding a gun. The guy quickly tries to get away but after another blast, the body of Soma falls back and lands on Asuska. Asuka was paralyzed, not from the drug, but the blood dripping onto him from the body. Asuka lets out a scream of fear as he looks over and sees the dead eyes of the man looking at him.

"Be quiet Asuka!" Youta says kicking the body off him, and pulling the bloody boy up off the ground.

Youta brings Asuka to the back room and tosses him on the ground like it was nothing.

"I cant believe you would drink with someone other than me!" Youta says.

Asuka try's to speak but couldn't completely wrap his head around what was happening. He closed his eyes and sees the dead eyes before he starts crying.

"Shut up your crying!" Youta says and picks him up. He begins to shake him yelling.

Asuka continues crying feeling sick.

"I..I'm sorry…" Asuka sobs.

This only pushes Youta over the edge. The drunk Youta then slams Asuka onto the wall he then wiped him onto the floor and climbs over him beating him. Asuka's mind goes blank as the pain goes cold and for the first time in forever Asuka wished he was dead.


End file.
